Somewhere I Belong
by Ari Winters
Summary: Demigods didn't have easy lives. They didn't belong in the mortal world, and even with their own sometimes it could be difficult to feel a part of the world. Felicity didn't know if she'd ever belong anywhere, but when she went on a quest that returned her to her family; perhaps she'd found her place after all.
1. When This Began

_Felicity_

Meetings were boring.

Add ADHD suffering bored demigods to the mix, and it could be questioned why anyone thought a meeting like this was a good idea.

Thankfully for Felicity, this was the only meeting she would have to go to for the year. If not longer. Assuming that over the next few weeks another war didn't break out. Or the camp suffered a God's curse. Or if there was another prophecy. Or if Percy finally showed up.

Shaking her head, the blonde tried to stop thinking about scenarios that could lead to another meeting before either Annabeth or Malcolm returned. The former was currently out searching for her missing boyfriend, and the latter had temporarily gone home to spend time with his family. With those two gone, the 15 year old had somehow found herself as Cabin Counsellor. She wondered why anyone thought it would be a good idea.

The smell of fire caught the demigods attention; causing her to look around the room before there eyes landed on one of the Stoll brothers. Travis, if Felicity wasn't mistaken. Somehow the Son of Hermes had set one of the ping pong on fire. While she'd heard that he had a tendency to do that, she had thought it was an exaggeration.

Seeing that the daughter of Athena was looking at him, he grinned at her; she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

With a skill set like setting plastic on fire, it was a wonder that he was one of the Cabin Counsellors. And, with Cabin Counsellors having tendencies like that, it was a wonder that they ever accomplished anything. In fact, the blonde was wondering how Camp Half-blood still existed; especially when one took into consideration that this place had been home to demigods for thousands of years.

"Travis, extinguish the fire," a low voice warned, though there was an exasperated tone and a sigh attached. The boy in question smiled innocently as he followed the instructions. Though holding the remains of the ping pong ball; somehow the innocent smile didn't have the desired effect. Still, he moved over, sitting himself next to Felicity with a grin. The other Cabin Counsellors were quickly following suit, sitting themselves around in a rough circle like shape.

"So what's up?" Will, son of Apollo, asked as everyone had finally settled themselves again. Felicity was almost surprised that he was the one bringing it on track. But then again, she supposed that he just wanted to get out as soon as it was possible.

"There have been a lot of reports where numerous monster sightings have happened in Washington, the coastal area of Clallam County… most of the reports have been handed in by mortals" the centaur explained, his eyes assessing the reactions of the halfbloods in front of him. Like he expected there was a moment of shocked silence, before the outcry began as they processed what Chiron had just told them.

"But mortals can't see monsters!"

"Does that mean something's happened to the mist?"

"Thats absurd!"

"This could mean a number of things!" Chiron finally declared, his deep voice booming through the room and over the sounds that the demigods were making. The authority in his tone had gotten them to quiet down once again as they looked at him curiously. "It is possible that the mist is disappearing… or it could merely be that there a large number of mortals that have the ability to see through the mist in that area. Another possibility is that a strong demigod is in the area."

The last one was still met with silence. Felicity knew that everyone would be hoping that it was Percy, hoping that he was there. But if he was there, it didn't explain why he hadn't returned to Camp as of yet.

For once the demigods remained in a contemplative silence.

"So ya gonna send a group on'a quest?" Elliot, a son of Nemesis, finally broke the silence that had come over the room. Chiron nodded as he looked around the room.

"I was thinking of sending one of you," he finally announced. Again there was an uproar, demigods blurting out the reasons why they should be the ones sent, or why it was a suicidal mission if there had been numerous sightings of monsters. Felicity kept her mouth shut as she thought for a moment, before preparing herself to speak.

"Shut up!" the teenager yelled, her voice filled with certain confidence and it was enough to temporarily get them silent. Felicity wasn't one to normally yell, so it was probably the shock that caused it. With silence achieved, she turned to Chiron. "The Coast Clallam County? Is that Quileute land?"

"Yes it is," Chiron stated, looking at the blonde curiously. Her grey eyes met his brown ones and she straightened herself up.

"Then I should be the one to go," she announced, noticing the way people looked at her questioningly, some shocked and some annoyed.

"Why should you go? You're not even the actual Cabin Counsellor!" Clarisse argued, and the daughter of Athena turned to face her.

"None of you have a reason to be there, a teenager suddenly showing up and living by themselves in Indian land or Forks. That's suspicious. I'm actually Quileute, from La Push. My stepmom and brother still live on the reservation. I have a reason to be there," she commented dryly, not backing down from the glare that the daughter of Ares gave her.

Felicity vaguely noticed the thoughtful nod that Chiron gave her.

* * *

 _Emily_

It would have been a lie if Emily Young had said she was expected the phone call she got from Sam's sister two weeks ago. Hell, Emily barely knew anything about Felicity aside from her name, and her existence being the reason why the boys felt it was likely that Embry was Sam's brother.

Today however, was the day that she was expecting Sam's younger sister to arrive. She had told Sam she'd be more than happy for the teenager to stay with them as opposed to with Sam's mother, Allison. While the teen had said she'd be happy to, Emily thought that perhaps it would be a bit awkward for both Allison and Felicity.

It was only now that she had started thinking about the possible consequences though.

How on earth were they supposed to keep the pack a secret, given that the members were constantly in and out of Sam and Emily's house! And at odd hours as well! There was no way that they could play it off as a completely normal thing!

And on top of that, would the teenager even like her?

The last option seemed just as, if not more, pressing and terrifying to Emily. She knew the last time Felicity had been in La Push, Sam was dating Leah. And from what she heard, given Leah used to babysit Felicity, the girl had been rather from of Leah. Would she be angry that Sam had gotten a new girlfriend? That they were engaged? Especially because it was obvious that Leah was still in pain because of the situation.

With all that going through her head, Emily was even more terrified because Sam wasn't there. She was going to be greeting her future sister-in-law and her own fiancee was on patrol, just as he always was. Emily was just hoping that he came back before his sister arrived, because her time of arrival was a bit of a mystery.

She had half a mind to call Kim and ask her to come over so that she wouldn't be alone. In fact she might have asked any of the boys that had spare time to come over as well. But at the same time, she was certain the teenager would also be a bit nervous; and she didn't want to overwhelm the poor girl either.

So she spent her time almost obsessively cleaning the house that they owned, and in between started to prepare dinner. The boys were definitely going to be coming over, in order to properly meet Sam's sister and also so she'd get the idea that they are around all of the time.

Finally, at about 4 the door bell rang, and there was still no sign of Sam. Emily took a deep breath, shaking slightly with nerves as she walked towards the door, forcing a smile on her face. Another deep breath later, she slowly opened the door, looking at the girl that stood in front of her.

If the girl was shocked by the scar, she didn't show it. Her eyes didn't linger for long on the scar, though she saw the grey eyes scan over her once, seeming to evaluate her before looking back to her brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Emily," she offered, holding her hand out to shake it. The teenager took her hand with a soft smile.

"Felicity, it's nice to meet you," the girl responded. Emily let her eyes run over her again. This girl was the last thing that she expected. She looked nothing like Sam. And while Sam had told her that was the case, she didn't think that they meant this different.

Felicity had curly blonde hair, pulled back out of her face in a messy ponytail, and stormy grey eyes. She was slightly shorter than Emily, and although her skin was a darker colour than a caucasian would have, it was much paler than Emily's skin. It seemed that her entire physical appearance had been inherited from her mother.

"Come on in, Sam will be home soon and so will some of the boys," Emily said holding the door open for the girl. She was surprised when she realised that backpack was all that the girl had brought with her. Closing the door behind them, Emily began a tour of the house, showing the girl her own room right at the end of the tour. "It's not much, but you can change things if you like. Sam and I want you to feel at home here."

Emily stood in the door frame as the girl dropped the bag on her bed, looking around the room. Finally she turned back to her, a soft smile on the blonde's face.

"Thank you for everything," she said softly. "It's more than enough."

"If you want we can go shopping tomorrow, maybe with Kim to get some stuff to decorate… just if you like that is," Emily offered, watching as the teenager looked at her in shock, before the smile grew.

"I'd love to," Felicity answered, not really knowing how to express herself.

"I know you don't have much… but do you want me to help you put stuff away? Then we can maybe go for a walk and I can show you around La Push before I get dinner ready…"

"That'd be great… and I can help you with dinner then," the demigod offered, a smile on her face as she felt the awkward atmosphere fading from between the two of them. While she had been a bit hesitant about coming at the beginning, she had a feeling that this wouldn't be bad. In fact, currently she was very glad that she'd volunteered to go.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys, this is something that's been floating around in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd finally get it out and write a bit… though I've also got other things that I'm in the process of writing.**

 **So, I hope that you guys like this chapter. I'm not entirely sure, but I think this will either be a Seth/Felicity or Paul/Felicity fanfiction.**

 **Though Seth is adorable.**

 **I suppose we'll see in the next chapter though! Feedback is also appreciated guys!**

 **Ari Winters**


	2. I Had Nothing

_Felicity_

Whatever the Daughter of Athena had expected when she arrived in La Push, what actually happened definitely wasn't it. Perhaps she had expected her half-brother to welcome her, rather than his fiancee. But, if she was being honest, she'd decided that she definitely was happy that he hadn't been home.

It gave her more time to get to know the woman before other people she didn't know, as well as her brother, who admittedly she was terrified of seeing again, arrived. And Emily definitely knew how to put people at ease, the girl thought to herself.

The scars on Emily's face had intrigued her, though she didn't bother staring. It was only as she thought about it that she finally questioned where the woman had gotten the scar from. Had she been a demigod, the teenager wouldn't have been surprised. After all, she herself did have a large scar that stretched down her back from a hellhound. Felicity was pretty sure that the scar did have similar characteristics to Emily's, and she was all to happy that it wasn't at a location that it was too obvious.

"So you go to a boarding school on Long Island?" Emily asked as they walked down the beach, looking out at the waves. From Felicity's memory of the place, she felt lucky that it wasn't raining. She knew it had a tendency to rain a lot in this area.

"Uh… yeah basically," the teenager confirmed, smiling at Emily. "We call it camp, but it is a boarding school… a couple of my siblings actually are there as well."

"Siblings?" Emily asked, looking at the girl in confusion.

"Oh… yeah on mum's side, I have a couple of other brothers and sisters," the blonde answered with a shrug as they continued walking. Her eyes were drawn out to the sea. It was beautiful. If she were being honest, she'd always felt some kind of connection with the sea despite the history Poseidon and Athena had. It was something she would die before she admitted to anyone else. "So how did you meet my brother?"

"I was up visiting my cousins Leah and Seth, and when Sam and I met things just… clicked?" Emily offered the girl, though she was grateful that she remembered not to use the work imprint.

"So you're Leah's cousin? I'm guessing she didn't take that well…"

"She's… slowly getting used to it," Emily replied with a frown and a small shrug. "So what about you, any boyfriends that might show up looking for you?" the older woman teased with a smile, the teenager's face dropped though, eyes solemnly looking down at the sand. Emily immediately knew that something had gone wrong, and was about to change the topic when the teenager met her eyes again; grey eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"I had one," she spoke softly, before her eyes once again dropped to the ground and she stopped moving. The next words were spoken so softly that Emily barely heard them, "He died last year."

Felicity's mind flashed back to the day. The Battle of the Labyrinth. She wasn't the only one that had suffered losses, some of her siblings, friends, and among them Lee. And she knew that she wasn't the only one who missed him. His siblings were just as broken by the loss as she was. In honesty she was glad that she'd had them during that time to keep her somewhat sane. If she had been just a bit quicker, perhaps he wouldn't have died. The blonde remembered trying to get to him after she saw he was injured, remembered shrieking his name as he was about to be hit by the giant, and remembered holding him as he died. Singing softly to him after she'd killed the giant with the help of another demigod. The son of Apollo had been optimistic until the moment he died. Optimistic, though he knew that he was going to die. She could remember his last words even now.

She'd almost been killed as well, because she had refused to leave his body; if it hadn't been for Malcolm then she definitely would have died that day.

She tried hard not to cry as she thought of the day. It was already over a year ago. In fact it was closer to two. In some ways she thought that maybe she had moved on, but then remembering what happened always managed to overwhelm her. The memory of the night, burning the golden shroud that her boyfriend was wrapped in as well as a number of friends.

When the unexpected arms of her brother's fiancee were around her she let out a sob that she didn't realise she was holding back. It was the first time since the night the funeral she allowed herself to cry… and within five minutes she'd pulled back, furiously wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, with a bit of a laugh attached at the end. "It's a bit pathetic, isn't it?"

The older woman shook her head at what the teenager said, instead pulling her back into a hug in an attempt to comfort her. While the teenager didn't start crying again, she wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her back tightly. She didn't let go for a few minutes.

* * *

 _Sam_

While he was on patrol with Jared and Embry, Sam's thoughts went back to his fiancee. He was wondering whether his sister had shown up yet, and if she had, whether or not they were getting along.

He could sense the annoyance of his pack mates, though neither of them dared to voice it to their alpha. Sam felt that he probably should've put Seth on patrol with him, at least that kid was too optimistic to complain about Sam's worrying.

"What's got you so worked up Sam?" Jared finally asked, the question that had been on the back of the mind's of all the pack members. Since he'd found out his sister was coming back, their alpha had been quite tense. He seemed almost nervous at the idea of her return. He could feel his alphas regret the moment the question was asked. Suddenly, the two other wolves saw the memory that was replaying in their Alphas head.

 _Sam had entered the house, home after he'd been to football training. He wandered in to see his sister, sitting down at the dining table trying to do her homework. It didn't take him more than a second to see that she was frustrated at whatever she was trying to do._

 _"_ _Is mum working?" he asked her softly, noticing her blonde jump slightly before she turned, grinning at Sam._

 _"_ _Yeah, but she said she'd be back for dinner," the girl said as she stood up and ran, wrapping her arms around the teenager in a hug._

 _"_ _Well you should try to finish up your homework so that we can relax and watch tv together after we finish dinner," he encouraged, ruffling the blondes hair._

He could hear the muffled laughter of Embry, who he could hear trying to analyse the girl. Sam wasn't surprised given that chances were that Embry was also his brother; and as such, also Felicity's brother. He almost winced as he thought of the next part of the memory.

 _It was already nighttime. His sister had already gone to bed, and he followed shortly afterwards. Spending a bit of extra time talking to his mum without his half sister. He could tell the pain that it sometimes put his mum through. She didn't look like them at all. Her features were completely foreign, meaning she definitely took after her mother._

 _He knew it hurt her to have the constant reminder that her husband had cheated on her. Now he also left._

 _A shriek pulled him out of the half asleep state that he was in. It was quickly followed by another one, and he launched himself out of bed, going into his sisters room._

 _As he turned the lights on he saw the blonde girl fall out of bed, sobbing as she scratched her arms._

 _"_ _There were spiders everywhere Sam," she cried as he pulled her into his arms. He sighed in slight frustration. It wasn't the first night that this had happened and he was fed up with it by now._

 _"_ _It was just a dream Fliss," he tried to say evenly, though the annoyance came through quite clearly._

 _"_ _No it wasn't! I know it wasn't a dream!" she cried, struggling to get away from him as he picked her up. "I know it wasn't a dream! My other siblings told me so!" she cried as he dropped her onto her bed._

 _"_ _In that case go back to them!" he said harshly to her. She didn't answer him, a look of hurt on her face as she sobbed. He still heard her sobs when he went back to bed. The next time she shrieked, he didn't respond._

"That was what, 10 years ago?" Jared commented. "I'm sure she's let it go by now."

"I haven't spoken to her much since… and we both kind of stopped around the time that I phased," he admitted in his thoughts quietly.

"Either way a lot of time's passed, I'm betting you guys will work it out," Embry commented sympathetically. "Besides, now she's got an awesome other brother here as well!"

Jared laughed mentally at that comment, directing the attention back to him quickly. "Yeah, let's see how long she hangs around now that she has you to deal with," he commented, directed at Embry, who laughed as well.

* * *

Sam was caught completely off guard when he returned from patrol and found his fiancee and sister giggling in the kitchen as they were cooking. The entire time he was so worried about this going wrong that the shapeshifter hadn't once really entertained the idea of the two actually getting along with one another.

Emily was the first to notice him, and immediately smiled, walking over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He couldn't help but grin at the gesture, pulling his imprint into a hug. Then his deep brown eyes turned to his sister, who stood, now a bit awkwardly, at the stove, her grey eyes hesitantly looking up at him.

Felicity's eyes widened in shock when she first took him in, however after a moment she seemed completely relaxed. As he moved forward, pulling his little sister into a hug, she finally let out another giggle and hugged him back.

"It's been a while," he said to her, after he pulled away. Both of the siblings looked somewhat guilty and apologetic at the comment, but he was surprised at how his sister shrugged.

"Better late than never right? I'm just happy that you guys welcomed me back," she answered, still bouncing up and down on her toes. He chuckled noticing she was as hyperactive as ever. Though the nerves probably added to it in her case. Sam turned his attention to Emily as she walked back towards to stove to check on something, not noticing the small, sad, smile that his sister had on her face as he watched his imprint.

"If you want you can have a quick shower before the boys all get here," Emily offered, turning to Felicity with a smile. The blonde paused for a moment, before she finally nodded.

"That's probably a good idea, I'll come back and help when I'm done," the teenager responded with a smile as she quickly left the kitchen, Sam could hear her going up the stairs two at a time. It was only when he heard her close the bathroom door and lock it that he turned to his imprint again.

"It's good to see you two are getting along," Sam reflected, pulling her into another embrace as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"She's really nice," Emily mused in response, happily wrapping her arms around the shape shifters waist. "But there's something about her…"

"What do you mean?" he asked pulling away to look at her as she spoke.

"Just… how she reacted to some things…" Emily answered.

"I'm sure it's nothing Em," he countered with a smile. And he had to say he was fairly sure.

"She didn't look twice at the scar, and no one warned her."

"Perhaps she knows someone else with a scar?" he offered. Though, he had to admit it was somewhat strange for someone who had never met Emily before. And someone who hadn't spoken to any of the pack members prior to meeting her.

"Maybe…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So here's Chapter 2, which is pretty cool considering I've managed this two days in a row! I hope you also like this chapter! And I want to say a massive thank you to the people that followed/favourited this story.**

 **Also to the guest reviewer, I think that I'll go with your suggestion, especially given it was the only suggestion. And I think you have a good point. A really good point.**

 **So the next chapter will feature Felicity meeting most of the pack, and will probably also feature the imprinting. Then things will be finalised.**

 **Also I think throughout the story I'll be giving background on characters through flashbacks either in the style with Felicity at the beginning, or like Sam showing his memories to the pack. So I hope everyone enjoyed, and feedback is appreciated.**

 **Ari Winters**


	3. To Say

_Felicity_

The shower was hot, practically burning her skin as she showered. The demigod could see the way that her skin was turning a deep red, though she ignored it as she felt the muscles in her back relax.

It had been a long time since she had been able to relax while having a hot shower. Somehow the teenager always ended up having a shower after everyone else did, when there was no hot water left. When she was younger, she felt too awkward to complain about it. Over the years it was just something that she'd grown accustomed to.

Having finished up, in what she estimated was about 20 minutes she sighed under the stream of water, allowing herself to enjoy it for a few more seconds before turning the tap off. Immediately she wrapped her hair up in a towel, and grabbed the big fluffy one Emily provided for her earlier to wrap around her body.

It didn't take her long to dry off, nor did it take long for the girl to put on the clothes she'd laid out for herself. A simple pair of pale ripped jeans, partnered with an oversized black sweater. Without thinking she grabbed a hairbrush, pulling it through a blonde locks and pulling them back into a ponytail.

Taking her other clothes out of the bathroom, she threw them into the washing basket before quickly moving down the stairs.

Felicity could already hear the group of boys that were downstairs. It was the third time today that she was nervous. So far everything had gone well though, and she was hoping the trend would continue.

Though with her luck a monster would attack and she'd be blamed for burning her brother's house down.

The demigod took a deep breath, before quickly descending the stairs. The males downstairs were quite loud, so she wasn't surprised when they didn't notice her at first. Instead she stood quietly in the doorway looking at them. They looked alike. Oddly so. Their movements were in some cases oddly synchronised, or obviously predictive of someone else's. Felicity thought that her heart was going to stop.

Her mind jumped back to hugging her brother. While she had vaguely noticed how hot he was when they hugged, she didn't fully consider the implications. In fact she thought perhaps she was just cold.

Now, standing here in front of them she was concerned that these boys were the monsters they'd heard of.

Though that was absurd, the daughter of Athena told herself. Sam was her brother! He was the son of two mortals! There was no way that he could be a monster of all things!

But the rational side of her mind definitely wasn't winning out.

"Fliss," Sam's deep voice caught the blonde's attention, and she found herself awkwardly moving forwards. Her hands were fidgeting in an attempt to still the rest of her body. It would work at least for now. It wasn't too long afterwards that Sam kept going. "These are most of the boys, but Paul and Leah won't be here tonight they're both busy. Emily and Kim are in the kitchen."

"I'll go help them then, it's nice meeting you all though," she said shyly, giving a bit of a wave before she hurried out to enter the kitchen and help the other women.

"She seems nice," she heard one of the boys comment, before the comments were all drowning one another out.

"Hey Em, do you need any help?" the blonde asked before entering. Emily immediately swivelled around, smiling at the teenager.

"If you want you can help Kim get the salad ready," the woman suggested, pointing at the other female in the room. Felicity's eyes were drawn to the other woman. Kim, in her own right, was a beautiful girl. Though perhaps not in the way that people would traditionally view someone. The blonde smiled at her, and grabbing a knife moved over to help her.

"So one of those boys is your boyfriend?" the demigod asked as she started work on cutting the tomatoes.

"Yeah," Kim giggled softly. She was obviously also a touch shy, but it didn't bother the demigod. She was feeling much more at home with these two women than she did with her brother and the other boys in the living room. And here, she also had more of a reason to be doing something.

Being useless was something that had always bothered her.

Within ten minutes the three girls were also giggling and talking as they prepared the food. If the demigod was being honest with herself, it was probably the first time she had laughed that much since the Battle of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Finishing the preparation for the food, Emily had advised Felicity to grab herself a plate of food before they called the boys in. And emphasised that she should take as much as she thought she could eat now, before it was too late. The statement confused her, but she did as she was told, taking one of the seats next to Kim as the older girl had encouraged. Felicity watched as Emily had called the boys to come in, and it was all too obvious when they did.

They practically stampeded into the kitchen, knocking into one another in an attempt to get food.

Felicity's eyes widened at the complete absurdity of the situation, letting out a low whistle as Kim and Emily laughed at their reaction.

"Not what you were expecting?" Kim joked quietly.

"I didn't think that it was possible to get any wilder than my friends at camp," Felicity responded quietly, before both of the girls burst out laughing. When they finally controlled themselves, which was also when some of the boys were sitting themselves at the table, Felicity continued. "Well it explains why we made so much food…"

"We're growing boys," one of them commented cheekily, causing Felicity to look at the boy who took the seat on the other side of Kim. The blonde cocked her head to the side, an amused smile on her face.

"I don't think you have to anymore, but I suppose building up muscles like that requires a lot of energy," the last part was added on, a seemingly sympathetic tone, but the boy she was speaking to laughed at her use of sarcasm.

"That's Jared," Kim told her, a soft smile on her face as she looked at him. Felicity could tell from one look at them that they truly, deeply loved one another. A sad smile crossed her lips at the sight, she was happy for them. Like she was also happy for Sam and Emily, but a part of her was wondering why she hadn't been allowed to continue to love Lee. Why she wasn't allowed that happiness.

As a half-blood though, she knew that she'd be lucky if she lived another 10 years. Especially spending time out of camp. Perhaps with another demigod a relationship wouldn't be too bad, both parties knew the risks of a relationship. The risks of life in general.

Her head dropped down to look at her food, not noticing the looks exchanged by the couple on her left, or amongst the others around the table.

"Fliss?" a voice called out, dragging the blonde teenager from her thoughts. She glanced over at Emily, a smile immediately back on her face.

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts, what did you say?" she asked, Emily gave her a sympathetic look, seeming to be aware of where the teenager's thoughts had gone to.

"The boys wanted to go cliff diving tomorrow before lunch, we were asking if you wanted to come along," the woman repeated, and the teenager nodded in thought.

"Sounds fun," the blonde answered, a real smile on her face. She noticed Emily's eyes widen slightly before the woman laughed. A few of the males also joined in.

"I think you're sister's going to fit in just fine," one of the boys commented, a smile on his face as he looked at the blonde after his laughter subsided. "I'm Embry," he offered, following that, continuing to stuff food into his face after he introduced himself.

The night had gone surprisingly quick, and that night when she lay in bed she felt quite comfortable being there. The nightmares and memories still haunted her dreams, but… that night she felt safer than she had in a long time.

* * *

"Fliss, are you ready?" she heard Emily call up after her, and she quickly shoved a towel into the bag that she was taking with her.

"Almost!" she called back without thinking about it. Hesitating for a moment she picked up the bracelet that transformed into a shield, placing it on her wrist. Based on that move she placed her dagger down the bottom of the bag as well, and put on the necklace that was her sword. It didn't hurt to be ready, especially when it wasn't just like staying at home, where if necessary she could run up and grab what she needed.

As soon as she'd grabbed her weapons, she rushed down the stairs, skipping the bottom two as she landed on the floor of the hallway.

Given that she'd been helping Emily prepare the lunch that they would eat as a picnic while they were out, she'd ended up skipping the run that she'd planned to take in the morning. However, having spoken to Emily about it, Emily suggested she could do that after lunch if she wanted. It was something the blonde had eagerly accepted. Emily and Sam had also been of the opinion that it could help her get to know her way around as well, as long as she stayed out of the woods if she was by herself.

That was something that the demigod could agree to. Or at least she hoped that she could.

For La Push, there once again seemed to be luck as the sun was shining. A few clouds littered the sky, but none of them seemed to pose any threat to the groups plans. Mentally the blonde thanked Apollo, Zeus and Poseidon for the good weather. Even if she knew that it wouldn't last. With luck it would hold off until tomorrow or the day after.

Getting to the area where they planned to set up, Felicity grinned, looking out at the sea. It had been a long time since she had last seen this view. She was completely relaxed at that moment. Grey eyes looking out, as the blonde locks of hair were thrown by the wind. That was shattered when she heard more voices, more people that were showing up now. Sam and Emily were already cuddled up on the blanket, and the other couple soon followed as the next to arrive. A smile on her face, Felicity left the cliff to go back to where they'd set up, a few meters away from the edge.

"So do you guys go cliff diving a lot?" Felicity asked as she sat herself down, looking at the people in question.

"When we can, we like doing it recreationally," Sam answered with a shrug, right at the time that some of the other boys started showing up. There were some there that she hadn't met before, though Seth immediately appeared beside her, a grin on his face. She'd learnt that he was the youngest, at only 14, which surprised her given he was already over 6'. It was also at that time that she'd found out both Jared and Kim were actually 16, and most of the others hovered around that same age. The exceptions were her brother and Leah, both of which were already 20. Emily was slightly younger at 19.

"Leah's decided to help mum out at home, so she won't be here again…" he announced to the group, though something gave Felicity the vibe that it was more aimed at her brother than anyone else. Especially when out of the group Sam was the only one to really respond, giving a curt nod.

"So are we going to jump or not?" the blonde finally asked her brother impatiently, eyes wandering back out to the sea. The man in question gave a chuckle, as he nodded.

"If you want to," he answered. Grin on her face the daughter of Athena nodded, despite knowing it was probably stupid. Still, despite it seeming stupid, the idea intrigued her. It filled the teenager with excitement.

"I'll go first," Embry, who had only just walked into the conversation, offered. Quickly he kicked off the sneakers that he was wearing, and watched as Felicity jumped to her feet. She followed, watching him and how he moved. Her eyes stayed glued to his figure as he launched himself off the cliff, and stayed there until she saw him resurface once again. A laugh escaped her the second she knew that he was fine.

"So are you going to jump or are you scared?" a voice taunted, and without thinking the young demigod whirled around, her eyes meeting a boy that she had never seen before.

"Me scared? Never," she answered, watching his eyes widen as she walked back to the blanket, pulling off her shirt as she did. In the mean time some of the boys were laughing, clapping their friend on the back in a friendly manner while he stood dumbfounded. Felicity figured that he had never been challenged before.

As she leaned over, shoving the shirt in her back and proceeding to kick of her shoes and pants, she could almost feel the eyes of the others on her back. On the scar that was unmistakably that of a claw down her back.

She couldn't help shooting the boy a cheeky grin, as she turned, running towards the edge of the cliff and using the momentum to help her launch herself away from the cliff.

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her throat as she fell.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Three chapters for three days… that rarely happens, especially with me, but thankfully my muse has been driving me crazy with ideas for this story. So I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter, and that all of you liked it.**

 **To the guest who I see has returned, I'm glad the update made you happy, and here's another one! I also want to say thank you for another lovely review!**


	4. And I Get Lost

_Paul_

He groaned as he rolled out of bed. It was almost noon, and his dad was definitely already at work. The shapeshifter was exhausted, despite how late it already was. Having patrol until early in the morning hadn't sat well for the teenager.

And he definitely wasn't looking forward to cliff diving.

Though the promise of good food was probably the reason that he was actually bothering to move. He hadn't really bothered with much, just kicking off his shorts and pulling on a pair of board shorts. Somewhere in the back of his mind Paul was hoping that Jacob wouldn't be bringing his leech-lover again. The thought alone made him bristle in a mix of anger and disgust.

He felt that maybe Sam would forbid it though, given that his own sister had returned to La Push yesterday. He had seen the girl in Sam's thoughts from memories years prior, and also briefly in Quil's thoughts on his way home. He was surprised at how different she looked, but had somehow managed to, so far, only question whether she was actually related to Sam once.

When he arrived, he saw Embry jumping from the cliff, the blonde girl, who he immediately recognised as Sam's sister, seeming to nervously lean over the edge of the cliff as she watched him.

"So are you going to jump or are you scared?" he taunted her, without thinking about it. It was only the glare of his alpha that made him shrink back slightly, making him think that he had to try to be nice to her.

What he wasn't expecting was the grey eyes that narrowed as soon as they looked at him. The challenging look immediately fell off his face as his eyes widened.

Suddenly nothing mattered except that girl.

* * *

 _Emily_

The moment that Paul didn't have a snarky comeback to Felicity's comment, Emily was curious. Turning around to see the wide eyed, jaw-slacked teenager… she immediately knew why. Her own eyes widened as she realised the implications, turning to Sam. Sam also looked like he was in shock that this would happen, though he was still quite calm. Imprinting wasn't a choice, he knew that all too well.

Some of the other shape shifters had gone over, clapping Paul on the back and congratulating the teenager.

Emily knew some of them were mocking him; he'd always shown a disgust for the concept of imprinting. It was ironic that now he had imprinted. It was something the other boys would probably mock him about for a while.

Emily's eyes turned back to Felicity as the girl shoved her clothes in the bag in front of her. Seeing the teenager in a bikini, it suddenly began a whole lot clearer to Emily why the girl hadn't stared upon first seeing her scar. A large scar, like her own, stretched the whole way down the teenagers back. It wasn't the only scar on the girls torso, but it was definitely the worst.

Felicity hadn't said anything else though, instead picking up her pace and launching herself over the side.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked quietly, looking towards Sam, who seemed just as shocked when he had seen his sisters scars. He shook his head in fashion that indicated that he didn't have a clue.

The woman's attention almost immediately returned to Paul. She was wondering what was going through his head now.

"That was so awesome!" Felicity had manage to bring the attention back to herself when she ran up to the group again a few minutes later, with Embry at her side. It took him all of 10 seconds to notice the glare that Paul had sent him, and less than half that time for him to realise what had happened. He subtly moved away from the imprintee as she stopped nearby the others. "Could you throw me my towel, Em?"

Throwing the towel at the demigod, the woman looked at her curiously, seeing the girl smile. The second she was semi dry the teenager sat herself down on her own towel. Emily watched as Paul instinctively shifted a bit closer to her, ultimately ending up taking a seat nearby. Despite being drawn to her, Emily noticed his brown eyes dart to Sam's figure anxiously. It was only when his Alpha gave a small nod that the wolf fully relaxed near his imprint.

Seeing the smile on his face made brought a smile to the woman's face as well. A smile was something rarely seen on the 16 year old werewolf's face.

After a few moments her fiancee finally asked the sister what was on their mind since the moment that girls scar had revealed.

"What happened?" his eyes were still on some of the other faded scars, and the major one down her back. The blonde's eyes shifted to her brother, a sad smile on her face.

"A dog," she answered softly. While Emily sensed that it was the truth, she also knew that the girl she was talking to was withholding information. "A massive dog… I was lucky," the blonde added on vaguely, the smile wavering for a second before she shrugged, managing a proper smile.

Emily glanced at her fiancee for a moment, hoping he'd pick up not to ask her anymore. Emily would talk to her later if she could. Though it looked, and sounded like, she'd been attacked by something similar to the wolves that were here.

Sam gave the rest of the wolves a look, with his eyes trying to convey the order not to ask her about what had happened. That would come.

On the bright side, they wouldn't have to keep the pack a secret from the girl anymore, Emily thought to herself. After all, now she had an official place as part of the pack.

* * *

 _Felicity_

While the demigod was glad that she hadn't been asked too many questions regarding the scar on her back, she was also put on edge by the fact that they weren't asking. However the teenager felt herself calm down a bit as conversations kept going around her, with some of the other boys jumping off the cliffs more often. She considered doing it again, but for now she was going to allow herself to just sit down and relax.

Despite the fact that one of the boys had moved over near her, he hadn't initiated a conversation yet, he was probably searching for what to say. So the blonde turned to face the boy. Like the others he was over 6 feet tall. He had many of the typical features of the others, and he seemed quite handsome. She wondered how old he was.

It was difficult to tell with all of them. Seth was the prime example of that.

"So you're Paul?" she finally asked, breaking the silence between them. She felt a bit awkward ending the silence, but a large smile crossed his face as he looked at her.

"Yeah, Paul Lahote," he introduced himself. "And you're Felicity Uley," he continued, smiling at her as she laughed, nodding.

"Not really hard to guess is it?"

"The blonde hair makes it easy," he teased. It reminded her of before, when he had mocked her about being afraid. Only now he was being nicer. She was curious as to why he was now, but it was probably the fact that she had jumped, that was the conclusion the daughter of Athena reached. In jumping, she had proven herself; in a similar way that in combat she had proved herself to her siblings and the other halfbloods.

"Only here," she retorted with a of her family back at camp she kept going, not really thinking of what she was saying. "Most of my other siblings are blondes."

"You have a big family?" he asked, following up. Felicity didn't notice the way that he was trying to absorb all the information she was giving about herself.

"That's one way to put it…" she answered, once again somewhat vague as she spoke. There was silence again for a few moments.

"So why'd you come back to La Push?" he asked her. Her eyes left his, and she stared out at the cliffs for a moment.

Felicity's thoughts were racing as she wondered how she should answer the question. It was a number of factors that drove her back, though she could hardly admit that she was investigating the presence of monsters in the area. Her eyes flashed back to camp, to the memories, so many good and bad, that were trapped there. And then to her family, to the siblings and friends that had died. To the time that had passed here that she had missed entirely.

"One of my brothers made me aware of my family here… and I was also made aware of how short life can be, so I wanted to mend my relationships with family…" she answered, when Felicity turned back to Paul he noticed for the first time the sad expression on her face. How vulnerable that she seemed in that moment. His heart clenched, a desire to make her happy coursing through him.

He was going to protect her. It wasn't something he had decided in that moment, but it was that moment that the werewolf felt she might need someone to protect her. Someone to be there for her no matter what.

And he would be that person.

The demigod was completely unaware of the thoughts going through the head of the boy that stood next to her. But she was aware that she felt comfortable around him; around all of her brothers friends.

Despite her original hesitance, she felt that she could make this her home. That this would be just as much of a home as camp had been for her.

The blonde didn't even realise how much time passed, spending the rest of the afternoon talking to the boy she'd met that day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So this is a bit of a filler chapter, I do however have plans for the coming chapters that will include her finding out about the wolves, a possible meeting with Bella, hiding her secret and reaction to the imprint. So that'll all happen eventually. Once these thoughts get out of my head and onto the page.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit choppy between the changing points of view, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and seeing the different character's views anyway!**

 **Kasuka-chan: Glad that you've enjoyed the story so far, thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: You're back! I'm happy that you're still enjoying the story, I'm not sure if I've mentioned but I really enjoy writing it, so I'm glad that some people are getting enjoyment out of it! So far they haven't asked so much… but it'll happen…**

 **Dally'sTUFF: Here's an update! Glad you like the story! Like I've said it's something I enjoy working on, so for now there should be pretty regular updates!**


	5. In the Nothingness

_Paul_

'I can't believe you imprinted on his sister,' he heard Jacob mock inside his head. It was a week after he had imprinted, but it was still something that was commented on every time his imprint wasn't around.

'Shut up,' he growled in response. Jacob snickered in his head at the response he received from the other werewolf.

'You have to admit it's funny, Mr. Imprinting is the most horrible that that could ever happen to someone,' he commented. Another growl escaped the more temperamental wolf. While it was harder to anger the shapeshifter when he was around his imprint, it was still incredibly easy to get under his skin when she wasn't around. And using her to anger him, made it even easier than it used to be.

'At least I'm not desperately hoping to imprint on a chick that would choose a leech over me,' he bristled, feeling that anger that he pulled out of the other male. Both of them were wondering why they had been put on patrol together. But at the same time, both were still happy that they hadn't been put on patrol with Leah though. Paul for a mix of the inevitable mocking, that was somehow worse than what the other males managed, and also the bitter thoughts she had in general.

Jacob had bristled slightly at Paul's comment, but hadn't responded directly. Instead his thoughts went to ripping Edward Cullen into pieces and burning him. Paul's mind went straight to the fact that that wouldn't aid the relationship he had with the leech-lover in any way; but left him to his thoughts anyway.

In the meantime, Paul's own thoughts went back to his imprint. He'd spent a fair amount of the week, when he had nothing else to do, with Felicity. He was slowly getting to know her, and slowly learning how to make her laugh and smile. The werewolf found that she was most beautiful when she was smiling.

Though he knew, just like her brother and Emily, that the girl was definitely not telling them everything. But then again, given that they weren't telling her everything either, it seemed to him that perhaps she was picking up on their own hesitance to speak. Perhaps once they explained everything to her, which he had been told to do at the next bonfire, she would completely open up to them as well.

Paul had reached the end of the area, a place near the lining of the trees where Sam lived. He could here the sound of a guitar being played, and immediately knew that it was his imprint. The werewolf had realised that his imprint tended to play whenever she was trying to take her mind off of things. Curiously, he allowed himself to wander a bit closer so that he could see her. Felicity was biting her lip as she played, leaning against a tree on the other side; though Paul was surprised when he noticed that she was crying softly.

As her head leaned backwards she stopped playing, obviously trying to keep her sobs quiet.

'What are you doing?' he heard Jake question in his head, but he ignored the other shapeshifter. Instead the wolf shifted closer to his imprint.

Her fingers stopped strumming, and almost immediately she removed the guitar, simply setting it down on the group beside her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the air. Opening her eyes and looking up at the sky, she looked in pain, sad and vulnerable. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't strong enough… I should have been able to save you… none of you deserved to die," she continued barely above a whisper. Had it not been for his super-hearing, he would have never heard what she had whispered. The words that he could tell that she was desperate to get out of her system. A soft whimper left the wolf hearing her pain.

He could tell her words had even caught Jake's attention, who had a number of questions running through his head.

But he wasn't expecting the grey eyes to snap to his position the moment the whimper left his throat. He expected the way her eyes had widened in fear, but Paul definitely didn't expect the suddenly look of determination, or the way she launched herself, landing in a defensive stance as she kept her eyes on him. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you want?" she asked him, her tone low, defensive and even border line threatening; both Paul, and the other wolf watching the scene through his thoughts, were in disbelief at what was happening. While her eyes were still red, she showed nothing of that. Nothing of what she typically displayed. "I'm not going to let you kill me."

The last line caught him completely off guard, and in an attempt to show her that wasn't what he had in mind he lowered himself to the ground to show submission. The girl in front of him looked confused, taking a careful step towards him.

'Paul,' Jacob's voice carried a warning to be careful, and Paul had realised the same thing as his imprint kept approaching. She approached cautiously, but with curiosity in her eyes. It was almost as though she didn't believe that he hadn't attempted to attack her. But as she got within 3 feet of him Paul felt terrified. If she got too close he could hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You're not trying to kill me…" the girl whispered as she lowered herself onto her knees, merely 2 feet away from where he was. The grey eyes looked deeply into his own. "I feel like I know you," she continued after a moment of hesitance. He could almost see the thoughts running through her head. There was no sign of the fear that had been in her eyes earlier though.

It was when she reached out with a hand to get closer that he tried to press himself to the ground. He tried not to respond out of fear of hurting her. If he was Seth, maybe he wouldn't have to worry, Seth had good control over himself. Not only when it came to phasing, but in his wolf form in general. Seth seemed to control the wolf instincts a lot better than any of the other werewolves, even if they had been phasing longer than the boy. His fear overcame him as he let out a soft whimper, moving backwards before turning and running.

He could see the grey eyed girl through Jacob's thoughts, continuing to kneel on the ground where he had left her for a few moments. Finally she pushed herself to her feet, brushing the dirt off her jeans, grabbing her guitar and entering Sam's house once again.

'We need to show Sam,' Jacob said in his head, and Paul couldn't help agreeing. Finally stopping a few kilometres away, his howl pierced the otherwise silent forest, echoing between the trees.

It was less than 10 minutes until the entire pack was gathered around, all in disbelief at what they saw played over in Paul's memories.

'We need to find out what she's hiding from us,' Sam thought, his voice quiet. Everyone was wondering what exactly it was that she was hiding. What was different about her. Because no matter what, she was a part of the pack. Even if she didn't know it. Even if she shouldn't be a part of it.

She belonged there.

She belonged with Paul.

* * *

 _Felicity_

Emily had been out shopping, and Sam suddenly left the house a few moments after Felicity reentered after her encounter with the wolf outside. Her mind was reeling. Her thoughts scattered as she tried to piece together was exactly happened. That wolf was larger than a helloed was, and it had looked terrifying. But it hadn't tried to kill her.

Her thoughts all over the place, she did the one thing that she could.

She called camp, before either her brother or Emily returned home. Having dialled the number she waited, it took three rings until someone picked up, and she was relieved when it was Chiron rather than one of the halfbloods.

"Chiron, it's me, Felicity," she opened, the desperate tone in her voice displaying in her words.

"Felicity, are you alright?" the centaur asked, the concern evident in his voice. It was the first time that she had contacted him since she had left a week earlier.

"I'm fine I think… but… I think I found the monsters that we heard the reports about," she said quietly, as though someone where in the house, though it was more a precautionary matter. "There are wolves…. massive wolves maybe two times the size of hellhounds here…"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments as Chiron processed the information given to him by the young demigod. He almost regretted sending only the child of Athena in that moment, fearing for her safety.

"I'll send a satyr to come get you," he finally answered evenly after a full minute of silence.

"No!" Felicity immediately cut him off before he could continue. "I don't know what it is that they're doing here or why they're here… but they aren't dangerous… well… they are dangerous but they didn't want to hurt me. Or at least that one didn't… and if I need to leave I can get back to camp myself. You know I can manage Chiron!"

A sigh left the centaur as he thought of the halfblood… A daughter of Athena she was intelligent and resourceful, but she also had the typical ambition, pride and belief that she could do everything alone. She also possessed the desire to prove herself that was unfortunately common of the Children of Athena… and something that often got them killed. But he had to trust her judgement. Pulling her out now would probably only hurt their chances of figuring out what was going on there.

The centaur prayed to the gods that she would come out alive. Prayed to Athena that she would watch over her daughter, and not put her daughter in any more danger.

"Take care" he said softly, his voice filled with concern.

"Always," Felicity answered, her voice stronger and more confident than she actually felt. Her body trembled slightly as she hung up, hoping that she was right. Hoping that the wolves that she had seen didn't pose a threat to her.

Standing up, the girl in question poured herself a glass of water. Within a few minutes she heard the door opening, and noticed Emily coming in carrying shopping bags. Felicity smiled at her, wondering whether she should ask Emily. Whether Emily would know anything.

The internal debate continued for a couple of minutes, until Emily started working on cooking dinner. Without a word, Felicity stood next to the young woman, starting to help her cook in the way that she had gotten used to over the last week.

"I'm nervous about school," she finally let out, when she was too scared of broaching the subject of the wolves. Emily gave a soft laugh, continuing her work.

"At least you have over a month?" the woman offered, throwing a soft smile to the teenager. "And some of the boys and Kim will also be going to school with you."

"That's true… I've never been too good with schools though," the blonde mused, keeping her eyes on the vegetables that she was cutting for dinner. Judging by the amount of groceries that Emily bought, it meant all of the boys would be over for dinner again.

"There'll be a bonfire next week," Emily suddenly said, before Felicity came up with another topic.

"Huh…" the demigod responded, mentally smacking herself for the stupid reply. "What kind of stuff do you do at bonfires?"

"The elders come, and they tell tribal stories," Emily answered, though unbeknownst to the demigod she was thinking of how they would be telling the teenager about the reality of those tales. "Do you remember any?"

"Not really…" Felicity admitted with a shrug. "I know a lot about Greek mythology though," she offered with a laugh. Emily also laughed along with her, though thinking that it was merely an interest.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So there's chapter five, an encounter with wolves, more proof that Felicity isn't a normal human and an upcoming bonfire. This didn't take too long to write, and I'm feeling a bit better about Paul's pov in this chapter than I did in the last one. So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Hopefully there'll be another one up soon!**

 **And as a note about Paul's comment to Jacob, this is set roughly between New Moon and Eclipse. However I've shifted the timeline a bit, so that this is taking place in the summer holiday.**

 **Dally'sTUFF: No worries, I love writing this, and currently it's the only thing I have a muse for! Felicity should be finding out the wolves' secret in the next chapter or two, so you should see her reaction to that soon! I'm also thinking that she will to some extent become aware of the Cullen's, though it'll probably start through Bella.**


	6. Inside of Me

_Felicity_

It had rained for the entirety of the 3 days following her encounter with the wolf. Since then, she had no contact with camp and no other wolf sightings. And, with the rain she was unable to try to track the prints, which no doubt would be destroyed by all this rain.

It was depressing.

Really depressing.

This was meant to be summer for gods sake and here she was, sitting inside, watching tv with Paul. He was good company, she'd decided. And apparently he seemed to think that she was also good company, given that he was almost constantly keeping her company since they'd met. It was probably good as well, he kept her mind off other things. It was only when he was gone that she remembered the images that tormented her, the people that haunted her thoughts and filled her entire being with guilt.

Sometimes, when he was gone, she even felt guilt that he was able to take her mind off of those things. Her fingers absently fidgeted with the beaded necklace around her neck, rather than actually watching the tv in front of her.

It was some kind of sappy romantic film. A chick-flick. Probably the first one that she had ever watched, and it was failing to catch her attention. She finally got pulled out of her thoughts when Paul let out a loud laugh, turning she saw he was looking at her rather than the film.

"You have got to be the first girl I know that isn't completely fascinated by these things," he commented as he saw the confused look on Felicity's face. The girl in question shrugged slightly.

"It's probably the most unrealistic thing that I've ever seen," the demigod commented, turning her eyes to the screen for a moment. "I mean seriously, by now the guy would've given up, or the girl would've gotten a restraining order."

Paul laughed harder at his imprints comment on the film, noticing that she was completely serious about it. Felicity on the other hand turned to the screen sadly, wondering what it would be like if romance was like it was portrayed in the films. Lee wouldn't have died if that was the case. And he would've done a better job at asking her to date him.

A small laugh escaped her lips at the memory.

"So you're not waiting for Prince Charming to sweep you off your feet?" she heard Paul tease, and her grey eyes focussed on his brown ones.

"I'd like to think that's a possibility, but real life doesn't mean that everyone has a happily ever after…" the blonde said seriously, not really thinking as she pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun. Without thinking she quietly murmured, "I know I won't have one."

Felicity kept her eyes to the stupid chick flick that was on, trying to make it look like she was paying attention.

* * *

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but it was definitely while she and Paul were still watching a random movie that he'd put in.

The moment her dream had started, Felicity knew how it would end.

It always ended the same way.

It always followed what happened.

The sound of swords clanging, cries of giants, monsters and demigods alike. Looking around camp frantically whenever she could, Felicity tried her hardest not to get caught up on the little details. It was disorientating though, this battle. It was the first actual battle any of them, aside from Chiron, had ever been in. Everyone was dressed in full armour, prepared for this moment… and at the same time they weren't. No one had ever expected the camp to be breached. No one had ever expected to be caught in the middle of a war.

Perhaps they should have expected it. Perhaps the warning signs were clear much, much earlier. But until now they had to be optimistic.

There was a fire, though that would have to wait until later. The demigods were all a bit preoccupied, though some of the children of Demeter were helping the nymphs try to put out the fire that was threatening to burn their trees.

Felicity's eyes caught on to Travis, who had just been knocked to the ground by another demigod. Within a second she had launched herself in that direction, she was just in time to feel the strength of the blow as the sword hit her shield. She staggered slightly, before slamming her shield in the direction of the other demigod. Of one of the traitors.

The blond swung her sword, which was blocked by the older demigod. She recognised him as an unclaimed demigod. A boy that she had trained with a few years prior. Out of all the times they sparred, she had only won a few times. But in this moment, her life was on the line. This time losing was not an option.

She used her her sword to block the next blow, trying to force both of their swords to the side. It was a risk, leaving herself partially open. But it was a move that she knew would catch her opponent off guard. That was her advantage.

She hoped.

Ducking, the blonde managed to dodge the next violent swing of the sword. Bringing her shield up to the side that his sword was one she launched herself forward, thrusting the sword at his torso. It was her first kill. The first time that she had killed another demigod. Her body was shaking as she looked at him, lying on the ground.

Travis, who had recovered, placed a reassuring had on her shoulder. A moment of calm in the midst of the chaos of the battle that continued around them.

"We have to keep fighting," Travis said, it seemed quiet, but Felicity wasn't actually sure if it was.

"I know," she whispered. 'I'm sorry,' she thought, the memory of the boy in her mind.

Both demigods had thrown themselves back into the battle, praying to all gods to take pity, to minimise the casualties. They had already seen some of their friends die, and they knew that the deaths would continue as long as this battle continued.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted Lee, using his bow to shoot another on of the monsters. They locked eyes and she smiled at him. A offered a big smile, and she could help but give one back, despite the fact that both of them were covered in sweat, monster dust, dirt and blood.

Suddenly he turned to her, she vaguely realised that he shot an arrow in her direction, and it was only a few seconds later that she realised a monster had been behind her. She mouthed a thank you to him with a sheepish smile, before returning her focus on staying alive once again. Having lost track of time, her body heavy and tired, she wasn't sure whether it had been minutes or hours since that moment.

There were a number of times where she had either realised something another demigod hadn't and jumped in to prevent them from being hurt, and she'd also noticed a number of times when she was grateful that others had done the same for her.

It was around them she once again caught sight of Lee, horrified when she realised the demigod he had been fighting had injured him. It looked to her as though her boyfriend had been stabbed, though he had managed to continue fighting. She tried to rush through the fighting to get to him, though it was a long process in which she herself had to try not to die.

"Lee!" she screamed, noticing as a giant approached him. He was already injured. Weakly trying to aim his bow at the giant. 'Please Apollo, please don't let him die, he's your son please,' her thoughts and prayers were frantic, not only to Lee's father, but also her own mother. The giants club smashed against his body. The daughter of Athena felt as though she couldn't breathe, her grey eyes wide. Her body had stopped for a moment, but after that she renewed her efforts to get to the boy.

Her thoughts were muddled as she moved between the giant and Lee, she threw herself at it in anger. Her attacks weren't ordered, weren't thought out. They were angry, just as muddled as she was.

She killed it. No doubt it was with the help of one of the other children of Apollo and a child of Hephaestus. But still the satisfaction she got from its death was immense. It was only at that point that her thoughts calmed slightly. Finally she scrambled to the son of Apollo that was lying on the ground.

His blue eyes were open, and moved as she approached, making her aware that he was still alive.

"Lee?" she said, a soft sob escaping her as a soft smile spread on his face. She dropped to the ground, carefully shifting the boy so his head was in her lap, playing with the soft blonde curls that she had always loved. "You're going to be alright, one of your siblings will come and we'll both get through this," she said, voice filled with determination, though her voice cracked a few times. She wasn't convinced by her own words. His eyes were sad as her looked at her. He reached for his hand slowly, revealing the pain that he felt.

"We both know that that isn't true…" he managed to say softly, a cough suddenly wracking his body as he struggled to breathe. Tears blurred her eyes as she just tried to make him as comfortable as possible. As soon as the cough resided, he looked straight at her again. "I love you, Felicity Uley," he said seriously. A soft smile managed to push its way onto her face as she cried.

"I love you too, Lee Fletcher." The answer was short, but all of the emotions she felt for him were in those words. Without thinking she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, knowing it would be the last time she would ever do that.

"Live a good life Fliss," another cough wracked through his body as he spoke. Her fingers kept running through his hair. She could only nod in response. She was trying desperately to hold back sobs, though she couldn't stop herself from crying. "Sing?" he asked, and Felicity bit her lip. She couldn't refuse him his dying wish.

"I stared up at the sun," she began softly, trying to stop her voice from cracking as she sang. "Thought of all other people, places and things I've loved," she managed to continue throughout the song, ignoring whatever was going on around her. It didn't matter what was happening. It didn't matter she'd left herself vulnerable, what mattered was what she was caught up in. In making his death as comfortable as she could.

"Thank you for being in my life," he whispered as he died, the song having stopped she burst into tears again, sobbing as she held the boy in her arms.

"Lee?" she tried softly, but his blue eyes didn't move, instead staying wide open. "Lee!" she called again more frantic. She kept screaming for her boyfriend even as her brother grabbed her and carried her away.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as her body jumped up, breathing heavily, a layer of sweat on her as she cried out his name once again. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, barely registering the concerned looks as scrambled away. It was only when Paul kneeled in front of her that her mind managed to overcome her physical response.

His brown eyes were full of concern, and seeing them, her entire body relaxed. She didn't know why, but instinctively she moved forward, wrapping her arms about the boys neck. He was hot, as though he had a fever, but she'd grown accustomed to that given all the boys that she was around seemed to have that. After a moment, possibly due to surprise, the boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

Felicity refused to cry again. But she needed the comfort, so silently she held onto him. Paul seemed to have enough sense not to open his mouth.

* * *

 _Paul_

Paul would be lying if he was saying that he didn't find it funny that his imprint wasn't at all interested in chick flicks.

"So you're not waiting for Prince Charming to sweep you off your feet?" he commented teasingly, though it was half serious. His own mind was still on the fact that the bonfire was only a few nights away. That meant it was only a few nights until they told her about the Pack. Only a few nights until he told her that he had imprinted on her. And he didn't have a clue as to how she was going to take it.

"I'd like to think that's a possibility, but real life doesn't mean that everyone has a happily ever after…" she commented, and he could tell that she meant what she had said. He watched her tie her hair back, and thanks to his enhanced hearing he heard the words that followed. "I know I won't have one."

He looked at her in confusion, but she had her eyes focussed on the screen. The 16 year old didn't know what to do. The werewolf turned to face the television as well. He'd ask Emily for advice when she returned home.

20 minutes later he turned to Felicity, about to say something when he realised that she was asleep. A small smile appeared on his face as he quietly stood up, heading for the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Like any of the other werewolves he had a massive appetite. Settling for a bag of chips, he opened them in the kitchen before returning to the living room. Grabbing the remote he changed the channel, turning to the sport channel as he figured his imprint anyway wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. The bags under her eyes were testament to the fact that she hadn't been sleeping well.

A whimper caught the werewolves' attention, instinctually he turned to his imprint. She was still asleep, her body restless. He could see she was sweating, and the look on her face was one of terror. Nightmare. What was he meant to do if she had a nightmare?

Paul had no experience with girls. Or rather not with a girl he actually wanted to keep around.

"Lee," he heard her cry, and his heart sank at the thought that she already had a boyfriend. That she would reject the imprint. He would wait of course, if it was true, if she had a boyfriend that she hadn't yet mentioned.

Seeing her shaking get worse, he quickly moved over, placing a hand on her and trying to speak to her, to wake her up softly.

"Fliss?" finally she shot up, her eyes wide with terror as she scrambled away from him. Again he found himself wondering what his imprint had gone through. The scars, the way that she responded to him as a wolf…

When she threw herself into his arms he didn't know what to do, simply wrapping his arms around her waist. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm his imprint down. Emily had come home at that point, though Felicity didn't seem to notice. His brown eyes turned to Emily, not realising he looked completely out of his comfort zone; even with his concern. Emily seemed to realise the 16 year old didn't know what he was doing.

Emily smiled encouragingly, giving a nod, he relaxed slightly. If she thought he was doing the right thing, then he probably was…

Paul hoped that anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So finally Chapter 6, I've been a bit busy with exams and assignments lately, but this is a fairly decent chapter so I hope you like it. The bonfire chapter will definitely be the next chapter. Originally it was meant to be this one but I figured some character building on Felicity might be good, and a growth in the relationship between her and Paul before she figures out about the whole imprinting thing.**

 **X: I don't have any plans on giving this up, I have to say I rather like this story, though I can't promise that the updates will be as regular as with the first couple of chapters.**

 **Dally'sTUFF: Thank you for another lovely review! I'm not too sure, I'm thinking that due to her Quileute heritage she will be going to school on the reserve with the pack. But we'll see what happens.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I promise the bonfire chapter will be coming up soon! I'm not too sure how Felicity will react, she has a tendency to surprise me. And as for Jacob/Renesmee as a pairing, I'm not actually too fond of that pairing… hopefully I don't get kicked out of the fandom for that. But anyway I doubt I'm going to pair Jacob with her. And I'm thinking of a pairing for Leah to make things interesting…**

 **HeLlHoUnD555: Yeah, originally Fliss was a daughter of Apollo, but then I figured that I could expand a bit on being a Daughter of Athena; still not one of the big three and I thought it would be interesting seeing someone living under the shadow of someone like Annabeth.**


	7. I was confused

_Felicity_

If Felicity were being honest, she was glad that Paul hadn't brought up the nightmare that she had experienced a few days prior. It was one thing to experience it over and over again, it was entirely another to speak about it. It was something she truly thought that she'd never be able to her family here about. The half-blood struggled enough speaking to others that had gone through the same experiences that she had.

The war was something that all of the survivors tried not to speak about if they could avoid it.

Today though, was a day in which she wouldn't allow herself to think of that.

The night of the bonfire. She was wondering whether it would be anything like the one's that they had every night at camp, though the blonde doubted it very much. In a way, she wished that she could remember what they were like from her childhood. But dwelling on it wouldn't help. She'd just have to remember not to sing any of the campfire songs.

She stifled at laugh at the thought of her family reacting to ' _I am my own great-great-great-great-grandpa'_ or ' _Down by the Aegean'._ Any of the songs that came to her mind immediately would be entertaining.

Felicity noticed the way that Emily glanced at her, a smile playing on the woman's face. Sam had his arm around her waist as they walked to the place the bonfire would be held.

"What are you laughing about?" her brother asked, and though he sounded serious she realised it was him teasing her.

"Just thinking of a few bonfire songs," she answered honestly, humming one of the tunes aloud. The lyrics however she kept to herself. The daughter of Athena giggled again when she noticed the looks that her brother and Emily exchange, giving them a shrug. It was good. She felt better than she had in a long time. Though the moment her eyes caught sight of the flames her smile faltered for just a moment, her thoughts going back to the purple flame that would be burning at camp right now. The mourning of Percy Jackson, and all the others that had lost their lives.

"Hey," the smile snapped back onto her face as she glanced at the boy, smiling when she realised it was Seth. She allowed him to pull her into a hug, before he was pulled away by Paul who ended up playfully messing up his hair before pulling Felicity into a soft hug.

"Do you want something to eat?" Paul asked as he took a step back, she noticed the way that he looked at her. He was concerned for her, something that had been showing more and more as of late.

"Is there anything left?" the girl asked him, laughing slightly as she saw him grin at the response.

"Seth's tried to save a few hamburgers for you three," he answered with a smile, motioning for her to walk in front of him to where the left over food was. Felicity, without thinking too much, piled on a single hamburger without thinking about it. Within a minute of sitting down, she'd managed to wolf down the whole thing. Her ability to eat quickly had from the beginning led to amusement, and also the comments that she fit right in. It was when she noticed Sam looking at her she managed a sheepish grin. If her tendency to eat quick had stemmed from her brothers at camp, it had only worsened around these boys. The amount that they ate was ludicrous.

It was at that moment that the entire campfire fell silent, eyes on Billy Black as he began to tell the old Quileute tales. Felicity had to admit that she didn't know him all too well, not having spent much time with him, however he seemed quite nice. Someone who she thought she'd actually rather enjoy spending time with when relaxing.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning," the beginning was something that Felicity had always been aware of. The size hadn't changed much since the time that she had lived here. "But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors. Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe."

The notion was actually quite nice, in the demigods mind. The existence of shape shifters in order to protect their group. It was something that made her question whether there was some truth in the myths. After all, technically Felicity herself was a creature of myth, merely half-human. A part of Greek mythology, that to most of the world was nothing more than an abandoned religion and a number of interesting stories.

"One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice," that was something that had piked the demigods interest. It was probably the fact that she had no clue what they were talking about. Had they mentioned something more familiar she might have been able to regard this as truth… but this was something completely foreign to her. And if these stories were based off truth, that actually quite worried her.

"Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart. But only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, that the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could sees that he would lose. The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one… courage," Billy's eyes seemed to meet Felicity's when he said those words, and there was something that made her keep the eye contact.

"The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains… The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us," he emphasised, and Felicity understood in those words that these people truly believed this.

Her mind jumped back to the image of the wolf that had been stored in her brain. The majestic, giant wolf that she had thought intended to kill her but had submitted itself. It made sense, if it was true that they existed. It made a hell of a lot more sense than a random wolf acting in the way that it did.

"Fliss," she turned her attention to Paul as he spoke to her following the telling of the legend. The demigod vaguely noted that the boy seemed nervous, a state in which she had never seen him before. "Uh… do you want to go for a walk?" he offered, running a hand through the short black hair. She hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Sure," she managed a smile, though her mind was still reeling in thought. Her mind wondering whether those legends were just as real as those that she had already faced.

Moving away from the group and the fire, Felicity realised she was already feeling a bit cold, but she merely wrapped one of her arms around her, the other hand fiddling with the bead necklace anther throat.

"The legends are interesting aren't they?" he began, and Felicity nodded, though she felt as though it was more to herself than in response to the teenager she was talking to. Her mind was still trying to sift through the possibilities, which was making this conversation rather awkward. Somehow her mind had also blocked out the obvious symbols of the other teenagers discomfort and nerves. "Um… well… so I have something to tell you," Paul finally got out. He took a deep breath as the blonde turned to look at him, but he kept going before she could start. "The legends are real."

Those words didn't surprise Felicity much anymore, though the confirmation of them being real made her tilt her head to the side and narrow her eyes at the teenager in question.

"Does everyone here know about this?" she asked carefully, though her voice was still quite strong. She watched him duck his head, and immediately noticed the answer.

"No," he admitted, confirming the blonde's suspicions immediately.

"So… you're one of them? You and Sam, and Emily… everyone? Like the wolf that I saw last week?" she managed to splutter out somehow, her words stumbled and messed up as her thoughts ran out of control. Paul let out a sound that seemed to be a mix of a chuckle and a sigh of relief.

"That was me," he told her quite cockily, a grin on his face. Before he paused again. "Emily and Kim aren't werewolves… so we… uh werewolves have a thing called imprinting, it's basically like love at first sight but it's… a lot more than that."

"So… Imprinting… thats why Sam and Emily are together… and Jared and Kim?" the blonde asked, coming to a complete stop as she turned to look at the werewolf in front of her.

"Yeah, Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared on Kim," he told her, seeming quite relieved when a smile came to the blonde's face as she thought.

"Have any of the others imprinted?" she asked, it seemed an innocent question, though now her mind was trying to work out the dynamics of the group.

"Just Quil and I," he answered, though the last word had been mumbled. Felicity had however heard it, and she nodded as she absorbed the information. Suddenly her eyes widened as she looked at him, feeling her stomach clench unpleasantly as she finally figured out what that meant.

"You imprinted on me?" she whispered, he nodded at her slowly, and she felt her heart drop as she swallowed, looking away from the werewolf. The demigod felt sick. This had to be some kind of bad joke, and she was sure Aphrodite was laughing at her from wherever that damned goddess was. Trying to keep herself somewhat collected she continued, "You said it was more than love at first sight… what did you mean?"

"It's… the best way to explain it is that you are my world," he finally explained, looking at her seriously. Felicity's brain, in overdrive, was wondering why she had to be his world. She hardly knew whether she would survive into her twenties, let alone further than that. His eyes, which were full with concern for her made her feel guilty for the urge to tell him to leave. It made her feel as though she wanted him to stay, though she had felt that since she had met him.

She ran a hand through the blonde hair, looking down to the ground.

"What would happen if I died?" she said softly, not daring to look up at the werewolf in front of her. Felicity didn't really want to know how he responded to that question, and she was scared of the answer.

"I would… be in a lot of pain…" he replied, his voice giving away his confusion at the question as well as the hesitance for the response. The next word's tumbled out of the demigods mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

"Is there any way to reverse the imprint?" her eyes looked up at him, almost pleading for the answer to be yes. Though, like the last question she was scared for the response. She noticed the pained look on his face, which added to the guilt that she already felt.

"No," he answered, his body trembling slightly.

"I'm so sorry," she told him, her eyes dropping to the ground. The daughter of Athena wished that the werewolf in front of her could've imprinted on someone else. "Could you leave me alone for a bit?"

He left without a word, storming off, though the hunched shoulders showed the pain that he was in. Felicity watched him leave, feeling her own heart clench in pain.

The demigod didn't think as she turned, walking until she found herself at Sam and Emily's house once again. The door was unlocked, as it always was. Picking up the phone she dialled a number, immediately asking Chiron if Annabeth was back at camp.

"Annabeth… I need help," she got out, finally letting out a sob as she heard her sister on the phone.

* * *

 _Paul_

He cursed as he slammed a fist against a tree. His entire body was trembling, from the anger and pain of what had just happened. He had to control his anger though, he couldn't let it get the better of him. After all, since he had imprinted he hadn't had many outbursts.

Paul had felt so relieved when she had immediately had clicked onto what he was trying to explain. Even when he didn't have the words, she seemed to catch up to him. Felicity wasn't scared either, of him or anything that he had said. In fact his imprint had just nodded, accepting it with ease despite not having grown up around these stories.

The werewolf was very much aware that his imprint wasn't normal, from the encounter that he had with her in his wolf form. Many of his pack mates had agreed. So, perhaps at some level he wasn't surprised when she wasn't terrified.

What had surprised him, however, was her reaction to imprinting.

Paul was already in pain, her sending him away had hurt a lot. Normally being away from her hurt him, in a quite physical way as well, but now… this hurt him so much more. He wanted to go after her again, but he couldn't go against her wishes. If this was what she needed… he'd accept it.

For now at least.

He'd go to Sam for advice. Sam could help him. And he wouldn't give up on Felicity. He would always be there for her.

Before he was able to punch the tree again his anger finally got the better of him, causing him to shift into his wolf form. A growl escaped the wolf, followed by a pained howl. It was only a few seconds later that a number of his pack mates had shifted, watching the scene play over in his head as it had been for the past minutes as he ran. It was all he could try to do to keep the pain at bay.

Keep running.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey There People,**

 **I have delivered the bonfire scene as promised. In case any of you are confused by Felicity's reaction, she's scared of what her death would mean for Paul, which is why she's upset that he's imprinted on her. When she apologised, she was apologising for being the one that he imprinted on! And a mention of Annabeth, because that has to occur occasionally.**

 **Spoiler, I'm considering an appearance by Annabeth soon, or some of Fliss' friends from camp or even a god/goddess…. which should be interesting given their multiple personality disorder at this point in time.**

 **Dally'sTUFF: I'm glad that you like the idea, I should be getting to the school in a couple of chapters, like I said I've put this in the holidays. It will happen though. I promise! Which should also be interesting given the dyslexia and ADHD which hasn't made itself as obvious as of yet.**

 **X: Well in that case I'm really glad that you like this story, and I have to agree there is a lack of stories featuring the wolves, especially in crossovers. And don't worry! Your English is great! I also happen to know the struggles of finding stories in other languages, I enjoy reading in some others to practice my skills but its hard to find good stories!**

 **ChipDaCookie: Thank you so much for your kind review, I hope you also like this chapter!**

 **Guest: Yeah I was aiming to look into the concern that would obviously be there for an imprint, though now he's been a lot softer than usual for the character. So I hope I kind of accurately portrayed him now. As for Felicity's emotions, I guess I just try to think of what she would do. It kind of plays out in my head, a bit like a movie until I get it all down! So I suppose in some ways, it is Fliss herself? If that makes sense? I probably just sound insane! But I hope you also liked this chapter!**

 **LittleGnomette: Thank you for your kind review, I hope you also like this chapter!**


	8. And I

_Felicity_

She was lying in bed when Sam and Emily returned home, she had been on the phone with Annabeth for over an hour and she had no doubt her brother had been busy talking things over with Paul. Felicity didn't really want to think about him, but both the conversation with him and the conversation she had with Annabeth were replaying in her mind over and over. It was like someone had filmed it and put it on loop inside her brain.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Felicity turned her head to look at the door. She doubted it was Sam. The demigod was certain her brother lacked the ability to knock that softly. What was left in question was would Emily walk inside if she didn't answer, or would she leave her alone?

"Fliss?" she heard Emily call through the door. Felicity paused for a second before sighing, pushing herself up and swinging her legs around to touch the floor.

"Yeah?" the blonde finally answered, watching the door slowly open to reveal her brothers girlfriend. Her brother's imprint. His soulmate. World, was the term that Paul had used. A term that had scared the demigod more than any fight or the idea of dying to protect her friends and family.

"Do you want a cup of cocoa?" the woman offered, two cups in her hands. Grey eyes were trained on the cups, and the blonde tilted her head to the side slightly.

"With marshmallows?" she asked, causing the woman to smile as she gave a nod, taking that as an invitation.

"Sam's still out so… if you want to talk about what happened we can," Emily offered, handing the hot chocolate over to the demigod in question. Felicity looked down for a moment, taking a sip of the cocoa.

"Did Paul say anything?" she asked softly, still feeling the lingering guilt and pain of what had occurred only about 2 hours prior.

"He phased, Sam and a few others went after him," Emily said softly, not intending to make the girl feel bad. In a way the demigod was grateful that Emily wasn't trying to lie to her. Perhaps in a way, she had already known. After all she had heard the howl that had seemed to echo around the woods while she spoke with her sister.

"I'm not scared," Felicity said suddenly, taking a sip of the cocoa before she looked up at Emily. Emily just stayed quiet, allowing the girl to continue. "I mean I'm not scared of them being werewolves, I'm alright with that… The imprint scares me," the halfblood admitted, which surprised her. She hadn't gone into details with her sister, but she had mentioned that worry to Annabeth.

 _"_ _All you can do is love them as much as you can and hope for the best, Fliss. Love them for as long as you can"_ were the words her sister had said when she asked on relationship advice. But that was a lot easier said than done, she didn't want to hurt Paul in the same way Lee's death had hurt her.

In this situation, he was going to be hurt no matter what she did though.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, genuinely curious as to how the teenager would respond.

"I don't want to hurt him Em…" she said softly, looking back into her cup of cocoa, plucking a marshmallow out with her fingers and quickly popping it into her mouth. "But that's inevitable I suppose."

Emily watched the teenager with concern filling her brown eyes. The two women were silent for a while, Felicity lost in thought while Emily considered what she could say to the girl.

"You don't know how things will end, Fliss. If you give him a chance you could have a wonderful life together," she offered, although she was shocked when the teenager gave a bitter laugh.

"I wish I could offer to be someone's partner, to have a long and happy life with them Emily, I really do," she said once her laughter subsided. "I know what Lee's death did to me, and that was a normal relationship, I loved him simply because I loved him. This imprinting thing is far deeper than that… and I can't love him and let him get hurt once we are that close."

Although she said it with a sense of finality, she was trying to convince herself that it was the right thing to do.

Still… Felicity had to admit that it didn't seem right.

* * *

 _Paul_

Days had once again gotten worse, his temper showing itself more and more often. In fact, Paul had heard the concerns of the other werewolves. Worries that his temper was possibly more fragile than it had been before he had imprinted. Concern over the pain that he felt. Their confusion over the rejected imprint.

Unlike Emily, Felicity didn't have a reason to reject the imprint. At least none that he could think of. It wasn't that he was asking her to love him, just that he would be able to be around her. Just that she would allow him to take care of her.

Still it was a few days later that he was invited to go to Sam and Emily's for a barbecue. It no doubt meant rugby, something that he had always enjoyed. But more than that it gave him a chance to see his imprint. He hadn't actually been around her since the bonfire. He had seen her occasionally. It was mainly when he was on patrol, when he was in the area of Sam and Emily's he could sometimes hear her playing the guitar. He often found himself move closer and watch, as he had the first time she caught sight of his wolf. Or he saw her mornings when she went on a run. A 4 mile run was how she liked to start her mornings, it was a run that his wolf had followed often enough for it to probably be creepy. But it was what kept him going. Those occasional sighting of his imprint.

When he got to the barbecue, Embry was already messing around with Felicity. Since the bonfire they'd told her that it was likely that Embry was her half brother, and since that his imprint had gotten a lot closer to the other wolf. It seemed that she enjoyed having another family member, though she had made a couple of jokes about having too many siblings already.

He watched as Embry reached for her, intent on pulling her, in like he would some of the younger wolves, to ruffle her hair. What surprised him, and possibly those around them, was how the blonde anticipated the movement. She seemed to give in, but at the last moment launched herself to the side, placing another of the wolves between herself and Embry. Her laughter echoed at the stunned look on Embry's face. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he saw that expression.

Paul almost moved towards her, before berating himself and pulling back so he'd remain at the distance that he was. In some ways it hurt, to be so close to her and unable to go closer. But at least she was here.

"Paul!" Emily's voice was elevated, slightly stern and as he looked at her Paul immediately noticed the concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he answered with a slight nod, Emily only raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know why, but she thinks that this is the way that she's going to hurt you the least," Emily told him, keeping her voice low as she also watched the girl. Paul shrugged slightly, and the woman sighed.

Neither of them knew how this would end. And neither of them were quite sure that they wanted to.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey all, a slightly shorter filler chapter with characters trying to deal with the events of last chapter. Yes they will, probably sooner than later, find out what Felicity is. And I have a few dramatic and comical ideas for the next chapters. When those occur.**

 **Winterlover6** **: I agree with you, I feel sorry for him, but at the same time I'm trying to keep things legitimate. Things will eventually look up for him though. I think….**

 **Dally'sTUFF: Yes it does mean the Battle of Gaia and issues with Camp Jupiter are near, and to be really honest, I'm not too sure as to what's going to happen. Fliss will definitely return to protect her family and friends, the wolves… that is a possibility, but might not necessarily happen. Similarly the events of Eclipse are also upcoming, so I suppose integrating the two sets of events will be interesting.**

 **Guest: No worries, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and as you asked, here's another update!**


	9. Let it All

_Felicity_

Camp halfblood was crossing the demigod's mind more and more frequently. Running from her problems wasn't a good idea, but it was starting to look like the better option. Paul could get used to having her around, or at least that was her hope. He wouldn't have to know if she died, or how she died. He would never be the one to find her after an attack. And school. Felicity could avoid returning to school amongst a group of people that didn't understand. That would mock. That would find amusement in the areas she struggled in. That would never know the events that she had been through.

Felicity envied the mortals for their complete ignorance.

A thought crossed her mind at that point. Her family here, they weren't exactly mortal. But even though they considered themselves werewolves they were nothing like the monsters that she had faced before. The question remained, were they able to see through the mist?

That was a concern that was also rapidly growing in the demigods mind. A concern that could, potentially, escalate into an awkward explanation if monsters tracked her down. Another thing on the pro's list of going back to camp.

It was raining again. The sound of the rain splattering against the window of her room was starting to drive her insane. The daughter of Athena was trying to focus on the book of the development of Architecture around the globe. Architecture was something, that similarly for many of Felicity's siblings, intrigued her. Though it wasn't the field that she wanted to move into if she were being honest.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Since she had found out what she was, she hadn't given much thought to her future. Perhaps teaching, she'd find that interesting. Or maybe she'd stay at camp, train the halfbloods of the future.

Groaning in annoyance she ran a hand through the blonde curls. Tempted to throw the book across the room, she settled for growling as she placed it on the desk of the room, practically storming down the stairs. Felicity was fully aware that Sam and Emily were downstairs, but she hadn't actually seen either of them as she stormed out of the house. The demigod began running before she even thought about what she was doing. She hadn't gone on her morning run for the last 4 days and being cooped inside was driving the ADHD over the edge. So in that moment, she didn't care as the rain pelted down against her, only feeling the tension and worries evaporate as she ran.

As usual, she had no clue how long she had been running for, she'd run from the house to the beach and had been following it until she finally felt her body tire. The excess, stored up energy, slowly being let off.

By that point she was also panting, her figure slightly hunched as her hair was matted to her head, clothes sticking to her uncomfortably as well as the rain just continued to beat down. Felicity briefly wondered if any of the wolves were out here on patrol, or if any of them had followed her to ensure her safety.

She knew that they were protecting her, it came under the whole imprint thing apparently.

Aware of how tired she was she sat herself down on a log, looking out at the sea. It once again had that relaxing effect that it always seemed to have since her childhood. It didn't however make decisions for her, nor did it tell her the best option. Either of those would've been welcome right about now.

The demigod's thoughts also turned to Paul at that moment. _'All you can do is love them as much as you can and hope for the best, Fliss. Love them for as long as you can"'_ seemed to be echoing in her mind as she turned, beginning to jog back in the direction of home. Perhaps… perhaps there was an aspect to this imprint that could actually be good. But then there was the issue of her introducing her own world to them.

Felicity knew that would prove to be interesting. But now she had more pressing concerns. Like getting into dry clothes and warming up. By the time that she actually had managed to return home, she was shivering, and ended up quietly knocking on the door, knowing that it would be heard. She was slightly surprised when it was Paul that answered the door, and smiled sheepishly at the boy who seemed frozen in place.

"Can I have a towel?" she broke the silence, watching as he snapped back into reality, running a hand through his dark hair as he looked away.

"Uh… yeah… sure I'll ask Emily where they are," the words came out in a tumble, the werewolf running off to somewhere in the house. Felicity's body kept shivering as she waited.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she heard Emily cry, holding towels in her hands as she ran to the demigod. The demigod shrugged, looking at the ground.

"Guess I wasn't," she mumbled, as the woman fussed over her. She managed to wander in once she was wrapped almost head to toe in towels. She was struggling to walk, her teeth chattering as she kept moving upstairs.

With a deep breath the demigod summoned all of her courage, walking downstairs to the dining room filled with werewolves. Two seats were empty, one next to Paul and one practically on the other side of the table. Her grey eyes quickly evaluating the situation, she knew that they had left both especially for her. Quietly she moved over, smiling at everyone as she took the seat next to Paul.

She didn't miss the shocked look on his face. Nor how his expression brightened, and the looks other pack members exchanged. Still, she pretended she didn't notice. Though inside, she couldn't help but feeling drawn to the wolf that had imprinted on her. Being this close to him made her relax again for the first time since she found out what they were. This was her chance at happiness.

Now she could only hope that she wouldn't regret this. That somehow she would manage staying alive until old age, to keep him happy as well.

First though, she had to figure out how to explain to them that she wasn't entirely human either.

* * *

When Felicity had decided to tell the pack exactly what she was, and thus explain to Paul why she had been scared by the imprint, she had thought that it would be a strange and rather terrifying conversation. She didn't expect them to find out exactly like this though.

It had started out as another normal day. Having acknowledged Paul at dinner last night, he had split off from the group and ended up talking to her for a while alone. It was a false sense of privacy, something that they both knew.

The conversation had been awkward yesterday, with Felicity worried about the inevitable talk they would have about what she was. This morning however she was able to talk to Paul with new ease and confidence at breakfast. He'd had the latest patrol, and as such crashed in the living room straight after breakfast.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Emily asked when Felicity was about to go for her run.

"Sure, I'll slow down to make sure you can keep up," the demigod teased, though she was also serious about that. Mentally she also thought they'd go on a shorter route, not wanting to throw her friend in the deep end immediately. If she joined more often perhaps they'd be able to build up the mortal's stamina more.

For some reason the moment that they left, Felicity was on high alert. More so than she normally was when she was going for a run. Normally she only wore the clothes that made it convenient, but today just before leaving she had run and grabbed her shield. It was in it's bracelet form, lying on the coffee table in a way that didn't draw any attention.

The first mile along the beach was calm, Felicity had slowed her pace to a light jog so that Emily could keep up with her. The demigod had to admit her friend was doing quite well given the fact that she didn't normally do something like this. It actually made the blonde happy not to be running by herself. It was definitely a lot more fun with other people.

They'd rested about half way, where Felicity decided they'd stop and turn back for home. It was the place that the pack had come often for cliff diving, and the perfect place to sit down and have a quick break. Emily had quite happily taken up the offer to sit down, taking large gulps of water from the bottle she'd brought with her. Felicity on the other hand just watched her, a small smile playing across her lips.

That's where it all went downhill.

Looking over Emily's shoulder, Felicity tensed when she saw a person wearing what was undoubtedly Greek armour. In Felicity's experience, armour was never a good sign.

"Emily," she said, not daring to remove her eyes from the person that was headed in their direction. The person was still too far away for Felicity to guess who it was. What she did know what that they were bigger than she was, that much she could tell.

"Yes?" Emily asked, looking up at the blonde in confusion to the sudden change in attitude.

"You need to leave," Felicity had said seriously. She was aware that Emily had never seen her like this before, serious and commanding. It was something that was normally only displayed at camp, during capture the flag or more seriously during the battles. It was something common for the children of Athena.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she turned, looking towards the direction that Felicity was looking in. Hearing the gasp, Felicity knew that her fears were confirmed. Emily was clear sighted, and no doubt the entire pack would be as well. All that she knew was she needed to get her brother's imprint out of there as quickly as she could. She couldn't be the reason why her brother had to go through pain, especially not because that would mean two members of the pack would go through losing their imprints. And it would be all her fault.

"Run home, and don't stop until you get there, tell the boys to stay on alert," she ordered, Emily looking at her like a deer caught in headlights. She was obviously in shock over the sight, and probably also the way that Felicity had responded. Felicity knew that it was fairly obvious from her reaction that this wasn't something completely foreign to her.

Emily looked torn between listening to the command the younger girl gave her, and refusal to leave her alone. Grinding her teeth she hit the bracelet on her wrist, watching as it expanded into the shield. She was wishing that she had brought her sword along as well now, but at least she had something.

"Go," she ordered again more harshly, taking a defensive position between Emily and the demigod that was approaching. It was at that point that she finally managed to recognise the demigod, and her eyes widened. "What in Zeus' name?"

Emily had scrambled away by this point, sprinting in the direction of her home. Felicity didn't watch her for long, only ensuring that she was between Emily and the demigod at all points. Once Emily had disappeared she allowed herself to relax slightly. That was one less concern out of the way.

"Not expectin' to see me again, were ya?" the texan drawled, looking at her mockingly.

"You died," Felicity commented bluntly.

"That's a nice way to put it, consinderin' you killed me," Jack answered, drawing his sword.

"And now you're going to kill me in revenge?" the blonde mocked, watching as the unclaimed boy moved closer to her. At that moment a howl echoed from the woods, and somehow she knew that there were some of the other wolves watching. She knew they just called the others. That meant her brother was coming.

She definitely should've tried to have a proper conversation about what she was.

"Because that was difficult for you to work out Daughter of Athena," the other demigod mocked as he continued to move closer. Felicity in return shifted herself backward, armed only with a shield to protect herself. "But ya at home now aren't you? Maybe I'll wait and let your family watch, I'm guessing y'all haven't had a conversation 'bout what you've done."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at the boy in question. "I've killed you before, and I'm not afraid of killing you again to protect my family," she snarled in response, eyes narrowing more as Jack started laughing in response. In her mind, she figured that death had really screwed with his brain.

Without dignifying her comment with a response, he swung his sword. She blocked the swing with her shield, but the force of the blow caused her to stumble backwards. Trying to catch him off guard, she quickly launched herself at the other demigod, swinging her shield into him. Blocking with his own shield, it once again meant that she was the one that stumbled backwards. This strategy definitely wasn't working for her.

Jack was stronger than she was, and had fast enough reflexes to block any of Fliss' attempts at attacking him.

Knowing that what she was about to do could go terribly wrong, the daughter of Athena cringed. Tapping the inside of her shield, she watched it minimise into a bracelet again. Standing up straight, her grey eyes evaluating him.

"Givin' up?" the boy in question mocked. The blonde didn't give an answer, keeping her body entirely still as she watched him approach. His sword was pressed to her throat quickly, and her thoughts focussed on slowing her breathing to keep her heart rate low. To prevent her body from trembling.

Vaguely her mind processed the appearance of the tall, shirtless werewolves that were approaching. Her mind was pulled to attention when the sword was removed from her throat as he swung it at her, she immediately rolled out of the way, putting herself behind the boy in question. A quick kick behind his knee, the blonde was able to catch him off balance and knocked him to the ground.

It was immediately followed by a quick rounded kick to the head that sent the boy face first to the ground, his sword being knocked out of his hand as he tried to catch himself. In that same moment the daughter of Athena held her hand behind her back in a sign to tell the wolf pack not to get involved. That she had everything under control.

She wasn't sure if they were going to listen or not. Placing her shoe on the boys back to make him aware that she was the one in control, she looked down at him.

"How are you alive?" she asked harshly, not caring if the wolf pack heard anymore. She was anyway going to have to have a long conversation with her family.

"The doors of death are open darlin'," the boy laughed. "I just walked straight out of hell, just like all the other monsters and many of the people you knew that didn't find a happy afterlife."

The shock caused her foot to no longer press down as hard. In that moment, the son of Hermes moved, pushing her back onto her ass as he got to his feet. He threw the shield at her, which she dodged, and from the sounds of it, it didn't hit anyone.

The son of Hermes had launched himself at Felicity, throwing a punch at her face. She easily moved out of the way, keeping her mind focussed on the fight. Her leg swung once again to try to knock him back to the ground, but this time he saw it coming. Grabbing the blonde demigod, the texan threw her backwards across the rock. She rolled, a groan coming from her lips.

"Looks like your family is here to watch darlin', took 'em long enough don't ya think?" she heard his voice, and without thinking her eyes moved to the werewolves. Paul was approaching, trembling in anger while others look on in surprise. Completely shocked at the turn of events. Sam in response seemed to be trying to calm Paul down, seeming to listen to Felicity's sign of not getting involved.

Her head snapped back to Jack, who was approaching the sword at the edge of the cliff. Her eyes closed for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that they'd hear it.

There was only one thing she could do to win this.

If she knocked him off the cliff, the armour he was wearing would drag him down. He would drown. Without thinking about the other consequences of the plan, she launched herself to her feet without looking at the werewolves behind her. Felicity launched herself at him, tackling him. Both of them were sent tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I'm really sorry but this chapter took forever to write... and a lot of editing. I think I rewrote this chapter about 6 times to get it to this point, so I hope you like it and I'm really sorry for the wait!**

 **Guest: I'm really happy that you enjoyed the story, hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **Airaha: Once again I have to say I'm really glad you enjoyed the story, sorry the update took forever but I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Dally'sTUFF: Yup, literally double trouble... considering technically that's like... 3 upcoming issues! But so here we see the beginning of the effects of what occurred during 'The Lost Hero' and 'Son of Neptune'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes it will be interesting to see her when she meets the vampires... Especially given her knowledge of them is limited to the Empuse**

 **Alex: Here you go!**


	10. Out to Find

_Paul_

The sound of howling was what woke Paul up, though still exhausted from his own patrol he managed to clamber outside, phasing quickly.

'What happened?' he asked as he began moving in the direction that his pack mates were headed. Immediately he saw the image of his imprint across from another male, dressed in some kind of armour. And unlike his imprint, the boy was carrying weapons. A growl escaped the werewolf as he pushed himself to reach his imprint. His immediate instinct was to protect her.

He had almost reached the place when he was shocked by the images that were going through the other wolves' minds. There were at least 3, and he knew given that all of them were seeing the same thing that it wasn't some kind of a joke. His imprint had somehow transformed the bracelet she always wore into a shield. She was able to defend herself.

As soon as Paul reached the area that the rest of the wolves were at, he phased back into a human and rushed to get to her. Only by that point she didn't have her shield anymore, the boys sword pressed firmly against her neck. Paul's eyes made contact with hers, willing for her to do anything as his body trembled in rage, the wolf threatening to slip out in an attempt to protect it's mate.

He hadn't noticed Sam and some of the others had followed until the boy swung the sword, being knocked to the ground by his imprint less than five seconds later. He stood in shock as the girl, as the small blonde girl that he had imprinted on, had pinned the larger boy to the ground. He was sure that he wasn't the only one.

And the conversation that the two were having? That made no sense to him. What he did realise though, was that it seemed to make no sense to his imprint either as moments later she was the one pushed to the ground. A groan of pain made its way through her lips and he wanted to move to help her, but Sam had glared, a hand on his shoulder. A whimper made it's way through the lips of the large wolf as he looked at his imprint on the ground. It was obvious that she had been hurt, and his body was trembling more now, partially from rage and partially from concern for her wellbeing.

"Looks like your family is here to watch darlin', took 'em long enough don't ya think?" to Paul, the voice was mocking him. A growl escaped his throat as he almost disobeyed the silent order that his alpha had given him not to intervene. He had to trust that Sam wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. He had to believe that Sam would keep his imprint alive.

Her grey eyes immediately seemed to find his own brown eyes, a small, bitter smile on her face. Her eyes were sad, before she closed them again. "I'm sorry," he heard her say, and his body froze as he noticed her launch to her feet and tackle the other boy over the cliff. His heart seemed to stop for a moment.

Without a second thought the werewolf ran, diving off the cliff as he had often enough before. The water was colder than it normally was when they did this, rougher because of the storm that was coming. Paul didn't have to think as he dived below the surface, managing to find his imprint within a few moments. A part of him was relieved when he grabbed her, feeling her fingers applying a pressure to his arm in order to let him know that she was conscious. Tightening his grip on her, Paul pulled them both to the surface.

When they did, the blonde was tightly clinging to him, gasping for air between coughs as she tried her hardest to fill her lungs with air. Paul looked at the girl in concern, focussing on swimming to the shore as quickly as he could so that they could get her into warm clothes and make sure she was alright.

He didn't let her go once on the trip to Emily's house, and no one tried to take the girl away from him.

* * *

 _Felicity_

The demigod knew that her idea wasn't exactly well thought out or well planned. But it had worked quite well in her opinion, with Jack not realising what was happening until it was too late. The boy in question had tried to grab onto her underwater, but she managed to kick him away before his armour dragged them both down.

What wasn't fun was trying to resurface. Her lungs screamed for air as her brain pounded, thoughts pleading for the surface. For air.

Relief flooded through her when she felt a warm hand grab onto her. Somehow she knew it was Paul, lightly squeezing his hand as he pulled her up. Coughs wracked her body as she tried desperately to gasp for air the moment they surfaced. Felicity had to admit that she was glad Paul went after her. There was no way that she would've had the energy to reach the surface without his help. And even if she had managed to get to that point, her body was too weak to do much else.

Despite the warmth of the boy holding her, her teeth were chattering. By the time that he was walking on shore, her entire body was trembling. Instinctively she allowed herself to relax in Paul's arms, grateful that they weren't immediately starting an interrogation.

That was definitely still going to happen though.

Arriving at Emily's house, Embry was already there offering towels to both Paul and Felicity. Only at that point had Paul set the demigod on her feet, slowly and carefully in a way someone would assume he'd be incapable of doing. Felicity felt her legs wobble a bit, grabbing on to him to steady herself. Before she could reach for a towel, her half brother had already hung one over her.

A car pulled up at the house, and Felicity barely felt herself being pulled inside by Emily. It was only a few minutes later that Felicity's mind and body were actually able to function, the hot shower warming her body and stopping that shivers that shook her. Sitting fully clothes in the shower she looked at Emily, her head cocked to the side.

"Are you alright?" Felicity asked in a soft voice, the concern obvious. Emily looked at her disbelievingly for a moment, before she shook her head, a small chuckle escaping the woman.

"I'm fine Fliss," she said seriously. "I'll go grab you some warm clothes and make a tea for when you come out."

Emily left quickly, and within the minute she'd returned to the demigod with a pair of sweat pants and a large jumper. Nodding at her with a small Felicity finally turned off the water as Emily once again left the bathroom. She managed, with some issue, to pull off the wet clothes that now clung to her, wrapping herself up in a towel.

Slowly Fliss had moved towards the mirror, grey eyes evaluating the girl in the mirror. She looked exhausted, anxious, and at the same time relieved.

Taking a deep breath she knew that they were going to have a long conversation when she got downstairs. And after that had been settled she needed to call Chiron, she needed to know what was happening. Why the dead weren't staying dead.

* * *

"This is going to take a while," Felicity warned as she entered the room, sitting herself cross legged on the chair. She looked at her brother, who nodded in response, trying to keep herself as still as possible. As still as possible didn't really say much though, given that she was fiddling with the strings on her sweat pants.

"I think a good place to start would be that… dad never cheated on your mum," Felicity said, looking at Sam. Suddenly her eyes glanced at Embry, before she corrected herself. "Or at least, he didn't actually cheat on your mum with my mum."

The demigod wasn't stupid, she noticed the way Sam's eyes narrowed at that statement. Theoretically it was an impossibility. It took Fliss quite a while to wrap her head around the concept herself.

"Uh… how much do you know about Greek Mythology?" the blonde asked, her grey eyes wandering around the room. A hand went up, which was twisted from side to side. Translation: knowledge was so so.

Running a hand through her hair she nodded.

"Well… bluntly it's just as real as the legends we have," she stated, there was no other way in which she could explain it. "And, as you can guess from that I'm not exactly human. My mum is a goddess, Athena the Goddess of wisdom. I was born from her head… kind of like she was from Zeus if any of you know that story."

Most of them were struggling to digest that when her eyes met Sam's, grey eyes pleading for some kind of direction or question to come from him. It was Emily who had intervened instead.

"So who was the guy that…" she paused, and Felicity's eyes fell down to the table in front of her.

"I killed," the demigod finished for her, her eyes blank as her head tilted to the side. Emily looked uncertain at the girls response, but nodded slowly. "A traitor," she answered evenly, though her lips twitched down into a frown. "His name was Jack, I killed him two years ago during the Battle of the Labyrinth, unsurprisingly he wanted revenge."

"What made him a traitor?" she heard Embry ask, the girl turned to him.

"He wanted to raise the titans up again, end the reign of the gods… a lot of people felt abandoned by their parents and thought that it would be better under the titans," she murmured the last sentence, but Emily was the only one in the room that had struggled to hear it.

"And Lee also died in the battle?" Emily asked, the only one who had been aware that Felicity's only boyfriend had died. Her jaw clenched as she nodded, the image replaying itself in her mind. There were tears in her eyes at the memory, but he wasn't the only loss.

"He died in my arms," she said quietly.

That admission had left the room in a stunned silence as they looked at the girl. Paul, who had immediately realised that Lee was in fact her boyfriend, had moved himself a touch closer to wrap an arm around her side to comfort her. Paul was glad that she relaxed into his side as the tense atmosphere dissipated with Emily making everyone a hot cocoa and pulling out a stack of muffins she had actually been saving for the planned picnic in the afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry that this took so long, I humbly beg your forgiveness, but I've been semi-busy in preparing for exams and in sightseeing with an exchange student. But thank you for the continued support, and all the reviews you guys sent, I've left you cliffhangerless this time!**

 **Unicorn And Fish Lover: Here you are, again sorry that it took so long and I hope that you also liked this chapter!**

 **grizzlybear2000: Haha, I'm really, really glad that you like it!**

 **Dally'sTUFF: Thanks so much for the continued support (and those points for awesomeness!). I'd give you a cookie if I could, but I can't, so virtual cookie for you? It's the thought that counts isn't it?**

 **Guest: Thank you, I'm really glad that you like the story and also that you like Fliss. I always get a bit concerned when adding OCs into the mix.**

 **Alex: Here you go, a less intense chapter! I hope you still like it!**

 **HyperGuest: I'm so sorry! Fun fact, I hate cliffhangers too! I was actually really frustrated with myself for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger for so long!**

 **Winterlover6: I'M SORRYYYYYYY! I hope you liked this chapter though!**

 **airaha: Well Paul now knows, so you have your wish. Hope you liked the chapter. I legitimately rewrote it so often, until it got to this point… and I still feel like it isn't good enough…**

 **anaylen: Here you go, I hope you also like this chapter and I'm really happy you've enjoyed the story so far!**

 **Ginger: Thank you so much for your kind review, I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story!**


End file.
